hetawarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coldwater
Coldwater is a huge dark blue-gray tom with a white patch on his chest and turquoise eyes. __TOC__ History Coldkit is born in RiverClan along with his brother Flamekit. Unbeknowst to them at this time, they aren't blood related. He is first seen at a gathering by Ryepaw. Ryepaw's brother, Marshpaw, had talked to him briefly. He described Coldpaw as quiet and stony-looking. In RiverClan, Coldpaw was seen to be an exceptional hunter and quick thinker, even if around other cats he would feel shy. He cares for Flamepaw like a brother, althought he might have been jealous of his and Snowpaw's close relationship. Due to them both being moderately quiet, he gets along with Frostkit well. He was in the Nursery when a queen was giving birth to Icekit. When asked, he tells Snowpaw that the new she-kit was very small and fragile. When he becomes a warrior, Coldwater, along with Flamepatch and Snowfall, all three of them sit vigil together. The next day, he visits the Nursery while on an errand run for Shellpool. Icekit greets him, and asks if he could teach her some battle moves. When he refuses, she pleads, and he finally agrees with the permission from her mother. They practice, but Coldwater pins her down with his paw every time due to her small size. Frustrated but determined, Icekit promises that she'll beat him one day and runs off. Coldwater's feelings for Snowfall become more apparent when she still grows closer to Flamepatch. Not wanting to lose to his brother, he creates a plan to push them apart. When night falls, Coldwater wakes Frostkit up and tells her they were going to play a game. He travels with her into the snow, and he smothers snow in his fur despite the cold, in an attempt to look like Flamepatch. Thinking his dark fur was just the shadows, Frostkit believes that he is actually Flamepatch. Coldwater tells her to wait there, and with his heart full of regret, leaves her in the snow and doesn't come back. The next day, Frostkit was found outside the borders, freezing, as she had lost her way. When Snowfall finds out, she is horrified. She takes her sister to Shellpool, and the medicine cat politely tells her to leave so Frostkit can recover. Hours later, she is aloud to see her sister and asks her who left her. Frostkit tells her that she and Flamepatch were just playing a game. Furious, Snowfall stalks out of the den to find Flamepatch. When the warrior returns from a patrol, Snowfall was waiting for him in the middle of camp. Nervous, Flamepatch asks why she looked so angry. Snowfall bristles and spits that he left her sister in the snow to die. He refuses, having no idea what she was talking about. While watching the argument, Coldwater realizes what he did was extremely wrong. He confronts Snowfall, telling her that it was actually him who left Frostkit out in the snow. He explains that he didn't want Flamepatch near her, afraid he would be alone if his brother left him. At first the she-cat looks extremely furious, but she softens. She accepts his apology and promises that the three of them would always be together as best friends. Coldwater also apologizes to Frostkit, and the kit understands and forgives him. Snowfall is by Coldwater's side as he explains his mistake to Flamepatch. His brother just scoffs and tells him that he didn't accept the apology. He was apparently still angry about Snowfall accusing him. Annoyed, the she-cat ignores him and walks off with Coldwater. Icekit is made into an apprentice later that day.